


My Happy Ending

by spacerDiwyllian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerDiwyllian/pseuds/spacerDiwyllian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot Humanstuck Rosemary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happy Ending

There she was again, hunched over a book she probably already read several times over. Yet she seemed to swallow the words and sentences that created the adventure inside the folders. She was so beautiful, so peaceful, so unique. She was everything you wanted and her name was Rose, named after a particular gemstone, if one were to believe her words.

You had spoken to her only a few times and you remember clearly the first time your bright green eyes had fallen on the young woman dressed in a bright purple color. She had been sitting in the same place nearly half a year ago, written on any essay on psychological behavior and you had chosen to try to make contact. Careful, you had chosen to sit down on the bench next to her without saying a word, glanced a little bit on her notes and then moved it up to her face. The first thought that had cropped up in your mind was how beautiful she was, how well she fit in her short bob hairstyle … You wanted to know her name, where she studied and if you had something in common. It shocked you, you were not used to be so incredibly interested in someone at first sight, you had a crush on an another girl before, but she had not been as interested in you as you had. You simply had repressed those feelings and chosen to go on with your life.

And then, suddenly, sitting here, the heart being rushed in the body, you felt shaky and dry in the mouth and your brain trying to think up something to say, but it remained empty.

“Hello.”

The hello surprised you and you jumped. She had been talking … had it been with you? You chose to respond cautiously.

“Hello.”

The girl smiled at you. My God, it made her only become sweeter.

“Could I ask you a few questions? I have a task to do and it requires that I interview people I do not know about their health and lifestyle. “

Yes, she had talked to you. What would you answer? This almost felt like fate, you chose to take a chance.

“Sure, it should not be a problem. I’m not in a hurry today so take your time. My name is Kanaya. “

You chose to give her a little smile back, mostly to calm your pounding heart. Calm … you have to keep calm.

“Thank you so much. Oh a different name, fascinating. My name is Rose, nice to meet you. “

Her name, it suited her so well. You continued to follow her with your eyes as she bent over the notes again to slice down a couple of questions in a new paper, eager to get to analyze her new victim. Should you say something? No, you chose to wait until she was done with the interview before you started asking more personal questions. You had no idea when you would see her again, if ever.

“Are you ready? Try to answer the questions as detailed as you can, if there is something that is unclear so do not be afraid to ask. “Rose turned around so that she was face to face. “It does not matter that I’m looking at you while you talk, I hope, it’s just easier to analyze the answers when I see how you react to different questions and answers.”

You shook your head, it didn’t give a damn, it surprised you almost how into she was in the task.

“I’m ready, ready to go when you feel like it.”

You had been talking for almost two hours after that, she had her answers and seemed pleased with them, but she didn’t seem willing to go home. You didn’t want to leave either, so to pass the time, you had asked her about her school task and what school she went to. This ended up with that you found out she went to a private school outside of town where she both studied and lived. She had chosen to move away from home for almost two years ago to escape the ever-drunk mom and to be closer to her friends.

You listened eagerly to her story and added sometimes a few small comments or answering questions she asked you. It was the best night you’ve had in several years, the best and the most cozy.

Unfortunately, it took almost a full month before you could see her again, she was busy in school and all failed to go outdoors, also it had begun to move towards autumn, making it colder and less comfortable.

But you met her yet again, and you were glad that she actually shouted for you when you passed through the park a regular Wednesday evening. You had first looked around you on with a confused look before you recognize the girl on the bench, Rose. Immediately had a smile emerged on your lips and you had spent the rest of the evening on the bench. This time it was you who got to tell about your life and Rose seemed equally interested in both your background, your present and your future.

Next time you met was in the middle of december, both of you were out shopping Christmas gifts for friends and family. You had chosen to drag yourself away from the cold by sneak in a little café together to warm up your frozen body with a hot cup of coffee. You were surprised at finding Rose in one out of the corners, bent over a book, and unable to see that you looked at her. You were not sure if you could interfere, but you were considering the idea that it could take ages before you could meet again. So you put on a warm smile, took your coffee and nearly flew off to her table.

To your relief, Rose seemed glad to see you, she offered at once a place at her table and put the book down beside her. You could not help but to behold the title and found it quite different. There seemed to be some kind of fantasy, not something you usually read. If you ever read books they were usually about vampires.

You mentioned this for Rose and soon did you once again talk about everything between heaven and earth, you liked it. This time you even got curage to ask for her number.

No doubt about it, you were in love.

You separated outside the cafe when you both had to lug home all the packages, but you wished that you could go with her, if only a few meters. But you had her number now, it felt like an assurance that you would be able to meet in the future. Then, of course, thoughts started to hunt you. What if she had the same feelings back? What if she just saw you as a friend … maybe not even that yet, maybe just an acquaintance. What if she fell for someone else … All these ‘what if’ gave you a headache and you tried to shut them out, but it just didn’t want to.

You still continued to keep in contact through SMS or short calls, which sometimes was relatively long, and she several times apologized for that you two couldn’t met. She was home for the holiday and after that school rushed forward like crazy. You accepted this and hoped that you were to meet her again in the spring.

And that’s also what you did. The little snow that seemed to fall by the end of February was melting away and you stood again and looked at the beautiful girl who was reading her book. You felt happier than ever only by get to see her a few hours and you hoped with all your heart that this would not be the last time. You took a deep breath and began to approach Rose with light steps.

“Hey, that was a long time ago.” Rose closed the book just as she had done at the cafe, looked up at you and smiled as calm and understanding as before. “Sit down, we have much to talk about, don’t you think?” She laughed lightly and you felt that you blushed strong before you sat down on the bench beside her.

“You got that right, dear Rose, I’m not in a hurry.” Rose laughed again and leaned lightly against your shoulder, fixed her eyes on you and then began to talk about anything and everything. You chose once again to just listen and put a couple comments from time to time. It was not until the evening that Rose sat up again, turned around to meet your gaze before she whispered the words you wanted to hear for so long.

“Kanaya … I love you.”


End file.
